hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ivan Braginski
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan Braginski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FH14 (Talk) 22:08, November 12, 2012 Sorry! Hallo! Sorry, I had to leave because my dad is making me watch some anime with him! I'll be online tomorrow, though! --I am Prussian. Therefore I am awesome. (talk) 02:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung! I wasn't online today either. I had a lot of school to catch up on. But I will be on tomorrow! Pretty much all day, hopefully! ^.^ Again, I am very sorry! --I am Prussian. Therefore I am awesome. (talk) 02:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) hi! Ivan! How would you react if I told you I was worse than Hungary and Belarus put together? Sabah Was '' '' 18:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) NUUU DONT RUN AWAY~ Sabah Was '' '' 20:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I Irina Umanskaya (talk) 18:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Um, Hi, Ivan. Это приятно встретиться с вами ..M-Mind If I follow you? Chat please..... ( WHY DID I SAY THAT?! STUPID ME!) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Er, um..please if you want to chat with me later tell me on your talk page...............ot not...................bye.. Irina Umanskaya (talk) 02:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC)I hope you keep your promise, Ivan. ( talking to me.) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 02:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Hi Ivan! sorry i didn't talk to you lately i got a new computer because svetlana broke it.(Little sisters...) Hey, if you wanna chat with me um im always free especially on weekends and the middle of nights...uh...if you want to! Um, im gonna leave Invader Moss a message now and i hope you and your sisters are fine. ( Oh yeah i got a bunnnch of ideas on how to hide you from belarus ;) Why am i smirking?!) а пока сейчас! Пожалуйста, поговори со мной ... Я вроде скучаю по тебе ....-Irina Sorry bout tonight...hope u forgive me Irina Umanskaya (talk) 15:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry i didnt chat with u, my babushka is very strict about using the laptop late. To make it up lets chat tonight. ok ok! I'll be waiting Irina Umanskaya (talk) 19:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) what happened, da? Irina Umanskaya (talk) 20:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC)why did u go? stupid laptop!! my laptop froze D: sorry whats wrong was it something i sid D: I thought it was me..... sorry! i thougt it was me! um Дескать, не возражаете, если мы имеем сегодня свадьба? and also chat a bit.-Irina ok lets contuine tomorrow ^J^ 00:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Irina Umanskaya (talk)ok lets talk tomorrow love u too :) I have to go Irina Umanskaya (talk) 03:37, February 5, 2013 (UTC)sorry i cant sty long but we can chat and contuine tomorrow da Love you-Irina hi hubby Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC)hubby chat with me plz da~ ^J^ why u left Irina Umanskaya (talk) 00:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC)did something happen awwwww ur pic is so cute you hugging the female version of you is so cute!! anyways, lets chat...sorry i had to leave early!! Irina Umanskaya (talk) 00:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC)im on chat what happened01:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC)01:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC)~~ k ok bye bye hun. lets chat tomorrow! ^,^ ^J^ im bored. Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC)plz get on chat are u on chat im here lets chat...plz Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC)lets chat now ill be waiting ^,^ what happened 02:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Irina Umanskaya (talk)what happened are u going you got off chat what happened sometthin wrong? is it the internet? ok i will be waiting tonight what happened you got off of chat...... D: Ivan im on chat now u there sweetie what happened im on chat da ok, but ill be waiting, da? *throws up* lets chat now *throwing up* Ivan we have to chat now*throws up* you mean today pssh *throws up* Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC)we, we have to chat...i have to tell u the results da...*throws up* ugh,...ill meet on chat......*barfs* oh god... why did u leave why u left? is something wrong was it something i do?.. do u want to chat later sorryi had to leave so early sorry about that...to make it up lets chat today,da? oh yeah, i forgot, happy valentines' day! <3 will u come later Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) why did u leave T_T i was about to have Alisa...*cries* T_T i cant wait love..............*breathes* i didnt get to give birth..........i had hold it all night and wait throught the day............i have to give birth now..*breathes*